Welcome Home Alice
by Jayle132
Summary: Alice finally realized that Wonderland was not a dream, but when the world she knew is thrown upside down, how far will Alice go to set things right?


Though it looked beautiful outside, Alice still threw on a hoddie as she was heading out the door. She only had two weeks before she left for the Army, and she was trying to get in shape, and it was chilly out. As she walked out the front door, just as she suspected, it was fifty degrees out and the wind was blowing. She shivered once, and then started her morning jog. She traveled down the street until she came to the community park where she turned onto a dirt path leading through the woods.

It was colder in the woods, but Alice loved being around nature so she didn't care. Not long into the jog Alice spotted something on the small path between two tall oak trees. It was a young boy who looked maybe ten years old. He turned as he heard Alice approach. His face was thin with large blue eyes. He had shaggy blonde hair and was dressed in a small white suit.

"It's you…" is all he said as she approached.

Alice slowed and smiled at the small boy, and that was when she realized he had something on his head. At first she thought it was some sort of hat, but then they twitched and stood up causing Alice to stop dead in her tracks.

_Bunny ears?!_

"Alice," the young boy had a very shaky voice, "it is you….. you need to leave here now! He has come for you! You can't trust him anymore!"

"What do you mean? Who?" Alice asked. But as she was about to ask him more, the boy pulled out a pocket watch, took my look at it and quickly took off into the woods. "Wait!"

Alice quickly ran after the boy but he kept getting farther and farther away. Just when she thought she was getting closer to him, her foot caught on a stump and she went face first into a pile of leaves and sticks. By the time she jumped back up, the boy was gone. She cursed and started to brush herself off. _He must have been screwing with me, stupid kid._

Alice turned around and started to make her way back to her running path. When she found it, she smiled and continued her run on the path. When she had made her way back home, she walked inside the front door to find her parents weren't home. She shrugged and began making herself some dinner.

Xxx

Later that night Alice was watching TV. It was eight o'clock and her parents still hadn't come home, which was no surprise. They went out a lot and probley wouldn't be home till around ten. Just as the movie was getting to the good part Alice heard the neighbor's dog barking up a storm. She turned the volume up and soon after finished the movie. Alice decided she was tired but as she went to lock the front door she saw that it was wide. As she looked around the kitchen she saw nothing out of place and quietly closed the door. For good measure, she did a once over of the house before going back to the door and locking it.

But as her hand left the deadbolt and she turned around she jumped because there was a man standing in her kitchen. He was looking at a photo on the fridge and then he turned to look at Alice. His face looked gentle and gave him the appearance of someone in their late twenties. He wore a black and purple suit with a black top hat with a clock on the front of it. His hair was dark brown and came a little ways past his ears. The real odd thing about him was his eyes which were a swirl of blue, green and gold.

"Who the hell are you?" Alice demanded. The stranger simply smiled.

"Oh Alice, I'm heartbroken. You don't remember me?

Alice shook her head. _This guy must be nucking futts _

The man sighed_. _"And to think we used to be friends. We used to have tea parties, remember? The hare and the mouse were usually with us."

Odd, why did Alice find all of this familiar? She knew there was a memory there, but she couldn't quite get to it. Alice shook her head and looked at the man again. He did seem familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it. "Who are you?"

The man took off his hat and bowed. "Well, my dear, I am simply mad, the Mad Hatter to be exact."

Alice looked at him and gasped. It all came back; The Hatter, the Red Queen, March Hare, Door Mouse, and everything. She remembered her first trip to a place, Wonderland. She shook her head and looked at Hatter with new eyes.

"Oh my god, I thought it was all a dream. But you're real." She slowly walked towards Hatter and when she was only feet away he opened his arms and she walked into his hug. "Hatter, I missed you."

Hatter just stood there hugging me, and that was when I realized. The boy in the woods, he was the young white rabbit. I knew that boy from wonderland, but just like Hatter, he had found his way here. Why?

"Alice, why is a raven like a writing desk?" Alice shrugged and Hatter sighed. "I'm sorry Alice."

"About what?"

"This may hurt a little."

_What?!_ Before Alice could even move everything went black.

**Sorry this chapter was so short but this seemed like a good place to stop. And about Hatter…. Just please don't hate me xp**


End file.
